Phantasmagoria
by CollapsingFaith
Summary: An imaginary world where Takanori and his friends have been sucked into questions race through their minds continously as they search for the seemingly souless corpse of their friend Aiko, will they ever find the way out, the cause for her spiriting away, or who truly lies behind it. The GazettE Other Jrockers x Touhou Project crossover


The sky was a midnight black, almost as if the world itself had collapsed beneath itself into the nothingness and evil that inhabited it. In the middle of this pitch black field lay a young girl, her age range anywhere from 15-21. Her 'lifeless' body was curled into the fetal position, her long honey blonde hair acting as a backshift blanket around her as if it were to protect her from the demons, yokai and such beasts that could be sensed in the area. Her breathing was gentle but shaking, only to make one wonder if she knew what was going to happen next. Minutes passed so slow that they seemed like hours on end. The young woman's eyes fluttered softly from underneath the uncut bangs that passed her jawline. Her eyes seemed soulless; their swirling caramel/mocha-ish hue was enough to draw any man, no any person to want to cater to her every whim, but that blessed thought was not how the young woman's life was at all, but… we shall leave that story for another time~.

In the distance of the starless and moonless dark night a break in the space time continuum opened in the horizon. The ominous disaster of the field known as Black Death was soon coming to claim another victim. This beast was the one who could control the borders, the ends of antiquity and eternity… the one who would watch a multitude be born and disappear, the one who 'spirited away' humans as a comical whim. Its form slowly arose from the time continuum rip, the eyes inside of it glared and snarled and searched the area they had seen so many times. On the other side of the field the young woman got to her feet. Pain was all that ran through her legs to atop her head, she whimpered soft tears rolled down her cheeks. _Why was this fated for me? _These words continuously ran through her mind until the final words she would most likely ever hear from a human rang loudly in her ears….

"_Alocasia Kisaki Phantasmagoria, Once you have hope and no fear in your death, you will be brought into the Field called Black Death"_

"_That's where you will meet the ominous disaster there"_

"_Maybe when you give up all hope to see the light of day…."_

"_You will continue deeper inside the endless night"_

This damned ritual was what brought her here. When one of the Phantasmagoria Tribe turned 16, they were sent to the Field known as Black Death, or also known as The Field where The Ominous Disaster resided. Once they had no fear in their disappearance, or also called 'Spiriting Away' They would reach the beasts itself and it would decide whether or not it was worthy enough to receive the persons chosen fate, if this beast felt that the said person was unworthy, without hesitation the beast would swallow the person's body, and soul….yes its entire being.

Alocasia kicked up the dirt underneath her regular sailor fuku uniform shoes, she took in the field's air which reeked of blood, decaying bodies, and death, instantly she began coughing violently, taking such a deep breath wasn't such a great idea especially when the area was called Black Death. The time rip continued to grow larger and larger at a rapid speed as the beast climbed slowly from its cage, Alocasia felt the beasts spiritual energy sending blood curdling shivers down her spine, instinctively she began to run, but it was to late.

~"Why run darling!?"

~"Whaa-!?" that was all Alocasia could reply as she was met by the beasts itself. Instead of a mortifying decaying being she was met by the violet eyes of a beautiful woman, long cascading platinum blonde hair that was decorated with silky purple ribbons and soft pink lips that pouted lightly. The beast wore a Taoist like gown, the base of the gown was white, that ruffled in at least three large layers, over that was almost like a deep violet robe that had ancient yokai symbols that led to a ying and yang orb at the bottom of the robe that was covered in bright red flames. Alocasia was locked in a trance by the beast of the Black Field who was carefully looking through the young girls spiritual boundaries, the beast was examining this young girls being seeing if she should permit her the seemingly amazing fate that was to be. The beast opened her mouth to speak, breaking the trance of the other girl

~"If you embrace your hopes without fear, nothing exists that can keep you from it. You will meet with an ominous disaster in the field where the Black Death dances. Those prepared will never falter if they face their own death without fear. They will be lead to an endless night at the promise time" The beast let these words flow softly, her deep but soft and feminine voice echoed through Alocasia's head.

~" I am the Sukima Yokai, Strongest of Gensokyo, I am Yukari Yakumo, now human child, I will decide if you are worthy!"


End file.
